NIGHT
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Durante su primera misión Cloud se encuentra con Zack, pero su amistad se volverá algo más que eso.
1. NIGHT

NIGHT

**NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1**

En una noche oscura y tormentosa caminaba un joven de rubio cabello, bellos ojos y cuerpo agradable, su nombre, Cloud, Strife Cloud.

Cloud provenía de una familia donde únicamente se conformaba por el padre y el hijo. Su padre un hombre serio que generalmente se portaba indiferente ante su introvertido hijo, lo que convirtió a éste último en una persona seria con un gran anhelo de ser amado.

Así continuó con el paso de los años, Cloud decidió convertirse en un Soldier e ingresar a ala compañía Shinra, por fin llegó el día, pasó todas y cada uno de las pruebas, ahora era parte del selecto grupo de Soldiers.

Entre estos caballeros se encontraba uno que era un gran ejemplo a seguir por los demás, Cloud había escuchado que entre los soldiers había un chico al que nadie había logrado vencer pero no sabía mucho ni siquiera lo conocía.


	2. WAR

WAR WAR CHAPTER 2

_Comienza la primera misión. . ._

Esta era la primera vez que nuevos soldiers irían a una misión, las cosas iban bien hasta que los disparos comenzaron allegar de atrás por lo que comenzaron a retirarse en busca de refugio.

Cloud corrió para ponerse a salvo de pronto una bala lo golpeó cayendo al suelo, miró atrás, el enemigo estaba a punto de darle el tiro final cuando alguien detrás del último evitó esto propinándole un golpe que noqueó por completo al enemigo. Quien lo ha salvado, le extendió la mano. . .

¿Estás bien?

Si – Cloud la acepta

Vamos te ayudaré – le ayuda a ponerse de pie

Ambos volvieron al refugio.

Debemos curar tus heridos

Estoy bien – respondió Cloud

No seas tímido tímido – le lleva a la enfermería

Gracias

¿Cómo te llamas?

Cloud

Cloud, ¿eh?, yo soy Zack

¿Zack?, he escuchado sobre ti

¿En serio? – Sonríe - ¿y. . . que has escuchado?

Que eres un gran soldier

Eso no es verdad sólo soy dedicado al servicio de Shinra

. . . – sólo mira

Debo irme, Cloud, cuídate. Nos vemos

A partir de ese momento Cloud se empeñó por ser uno de los mejores. Zack y Cloud no habían vuelto a verse debido a que eran enviados a diversas misiones.

Tal vez sea el destino, todo empezó aquí, cuando ambos son seleccionados para ser parte de una misión sólo ellos dos.


	3. HERO

HEROHERO CHAPTER 3

Ambos habían partido hacia una ciudad abandonada en donde los habitantes desaparecieron hacía mucho, los detalles de la misión eran secretos. Partieron en sus respectivas motocicletas, al llegar bajaron de ellos caminarn de frente, sin darse cuenta Cloud dio un paso y el suelo se abrió cayendo éste alcanzó a detener su caída con las manos afianzándose a la pared.

¡Cloud, ¿estás bien?!

Asiente

Zack le extiende la mano y lo sube, el peso de ambos les hace perder el equilibrio y Cloud cae sobre Zack.

Cloud se sonroja un poco

Creo que deberías tener más cuidado

Si

Caminaban de nuevo buscando donde pudieran pasar la noche, encontraron un edificio, seleccionaron cada uno una habitación y se dispusieron a descansar.

Que descanses Cloud. Mañana comenzaremos a investigar.

Está bien

Cloud entró en su habitación para dejarse caer en la cama y comenzó a divagar.

¿Qué ocurre? Cada vez que lo veo me siento tan extraño. Su sonrisa es tan cálida, quiero ser como él, quiero ser el mejor soldier.


	4. CONFUSION

CONFUSION CONFUSION CHAPTER 4

La investigación se complicaba cada vez más no había indicios.

No hay nada

¿Zack, qué se supone que buscamos?

¿Acaso no lo sabes?

¿Qué?

Lo que se supone. . .

Cloud no escuchaba lo que Zack decía se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos mirando solamente.

Cloud, ¿me estás escuchando?

¿Eh? eh, si

Estás un poco distraído, mejor volvamos a las habitaciones

No, no solo nada. Sólo pensaba

¿En qué?

En algo

De acuerdo si no me quieres decir, está bien

¡NO!

¿Qué te ocurre, te sientes bien?

Cloud se había exaltado eso no era normal en él, era la viva imagen de la templanza.

De pronto. . .

¡Cloud, abajo!

Un rayo salió de algún lugar, Zack tiró a Cloud al suelo para evitar que saliera lastimado pero el golpe se lo llevó él.

Zack, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!

Zack había caido sobre Cloud rodeándole para protegerlo

Sí, estoy bien, no te levantes

De pronto vió venir hacia ellos un robot que disparaba láseres, Zack se levantó de golpe y arremetió el ataque contra el robot acabando en un instante con él.

Zack. . .

¡¡Si quieres ser un soldier, tendrás que esforzarte!! – le gritó molesto

Zack, yo. . .

No digas nada. . .

Siempre está ahí salvándome, supongo que no sirvo como soldier. Volveré a casa. – dijo Cloud apenado


	5. LOVE

LOVELOVE CHAPTER 5

Cloud había empacado dispuesto a volver a casa.

Espera. . .

No hace falta que lo digas. Sé que no puedo ser un soldier. . .

Lamento lo que dije, me preocupa que te lastimen

¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? No me conoces – se dirige hacia la puerta

Zack se interpone plantando su mano en la pared

No irás a ninguna parte

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Cloud asombrado por la reacción de su compañero

¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

¿Eh?

No me digas que no entiendes – Zack caminaba hacia atrás para hacerle retroceder a Cloud hasta tropezar con el borde de la cama y caer hacia atrás al punto de quedar casi recostado

Zack tomó las muñecas de Cloud y le recostó completamente en la cama, al instante se colocó sobre él para impedir que se levantara.

Zack, ¿qué haces?

Te he salvado muchas veces y es momento de que pagues por eso.

Cloud no comprendía lo que ocurría pero de alguna forma no sentía que se encontraba en peligro.

¡Basta, Zack!

¿Ahora me dirás que no te gusto?

¿Eh?

Siempre me estás mirando, si no te gusto solo dilo

Ante tal comentario Cloud se sonrojó y comenzó a alterare sin saber que responder

Cloud. . . me gustas, no sabes cuantas veces desee este momento – le besa –

Pasa de los labios al cuello, bajando poco a poco rasgó totalmente la camiseta del ojiazul, la situación se tornaba mas acalorada, mientras tanto Cloud se dejaba llevar.

Cloud trataba de razonar que era lo que debía hacer:

"Se siente tan bien, quiero más"

Cloud

Le mira confundido

Te amo. . . – le besa en los labios

Zack. . . – pone los ojos como platos

Sin conocer la respuesta Zack tomó la decisión

No digas nada – le dice Zack al oído

Se encontraban en un instante, un segundo. Cada segundo era una chispa de pasión al frotar sus cuerpos que desembocaron en una llama ardiente, dos jóvenes amantes llenos de vida demostrando lo que sentían sin decirlo con palabras, era mejor así.

Era la mejor forma de demostrar los sentimientos más profundos.


	6. END

END END CHAPTER 6

Por la mañana ambos se despertaron cansados sin mirarse ni decir palabra alguna, se vistieron, Cloud fue el primero en terminar.

Lo que ocurrió anoche. . . – decía Cloud con una gran vergüenza

Esto queda entre tú y yo – le interrumpe

Esto no está bien

Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre – le mira tiernamente

Entonces Cloud entendió que aquello que sentía por el mejor Soldier no era admiración únicamente sino algo más.

Yo. . . también quiero estar contigo – responde Cloud

Después de eso se besaron tiernamente.

Nadie debe enterarse de esto en shinra o no habrá próxima misión sólo nosotros dos

Zack, ¿qué era lo que buscábamos aquí?

Aún no te das cuenta?. . . TE BUSCABA A TI. . .


End file.
